Bad Little Mokuba
by Blankedty
Summary: Mokuba dreams things about Seto he never thought would. Does he really want such to happen?


A/n: Hiyo! It's a tale from Mokuba's point of view. Don't misjudge it! It's not a yaoi! And yeah, yeah.. You all know the drill. I'll see you later. I don't own anything. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. Seto had let me stay home from school, and he skipped a day of work for us to go out to a new theme park. I guess because I begged him so much. So we went and had fun. Well I had some fun...most of the time he was on his cellular phone firing someone or making arrangements fro meetings. He barely went on any rides and didn't really eat anything. So then I decide before we left the park to force him into going into going on the biggest ride in the park: 'One Minute in Hell'. I was surprised when he went on ...  
  
"Moki you ready?"  
  
"I'm not scared Seto, are you?"  
  
"Please. I've come across scarier things. Such as the fleas on Wheeler's back." He joked.  
  
"Hehe." I laughed as they secured us in. The ride began to go up. I was a little afraid, but remembered that Seto was next to me, and there was nothing to fear. I closed my eyes as we went to the highest point and held my brother's hand. He squeezed as we went down. 235 feet in the air. 90 mph. It was a thrill I'll never forget. It was a moment with my onii-san I barely spent...  
  
"Yay!" I said walking in after midnight. "That was great. Seto you had fun too right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was okay."  
  
"You were afraid of the ride. You looked pale as we stepped off."  
  
"No, that was you Mokuba." He ruffled my hair. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled and began and laugh.  
  
"Come on kid, bed time."  
  
"Hahaha...okay." He put me down and we walked to my room.  
  
When we got in I quickly changed and hopped into bed. "Tuck you in?" He asked.  
  
"Seto, I'm way to old for that." I said.  
  
"Okay..." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! I was only kidding!" I called before he reached the door.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, I wanna hear a story."  
  
"Fine." He walked over to my bed and lay next to me. "Once there was a guy named-"  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"Mokuba. He was a talented duelist and very-"  
  
"Smart and good looking like you Seto!"  
  
"Fine. And he-"  
  
"Had a company and was the best at everything in the world!"  
  
"Do you want to tell the story?"  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry." I silenced my self and listened to his tale intently. I hung on every word he said.  
  
"Oh...it's late. You better get some rest."  
  
"I know Seto."  
  
"Goodnight Moki." He said and ruffled my hair after tucking me in.  
  
"Night onii-san." I hugged him and smiled. I laid down and watched him leave the room. He always left the door open just in case...not that I was a scaredy cat but...you never know what would happen.  
  
I quickly fell asleep dreaming of Seto and I riding on The Blue Eyes White Dragon together. We soared high into the air, watching the midnight sky above us. It was truly fantastic. Then slowly the dragon lowered and flew lower...over the ocean water. He suddenly dissolve until he was gone. Seto and fell into the water. I tried hard to swim up to the surface and find him, but each attempt I made would make me sink lower into the dark sea. I couldn't' breathe...my vision blurred. Where was Seto? Why didn't I see him? I made on e final attempt to reach the surface and I had finally made it. I swam to shore...on the beach...Seto lay...in a pool of blood. The sand under him red...his eyes lifeless and death looking. I tried to scream but I couldn't. My voice was gone. I cried. The earth under me turned into a black hole causing myself and the dead Seto to fall. We landed hard, on cold ground. I looked up. Before was Noa ,the Big Five, and our stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba. I yelled at him, but no sound came from my mouth. They all laughed in my face. Noa walked over and then stepped on the lifeless Seto's head. He crushed the skull... I cried tears...of blood. I looked at my hands...they were covered in blood. Noa laughed at me.  
  
"What's the matter Mokuba? Can't you stand the fact that you killed Seto? Does it hurt that much?" He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I yelled. My voice had returned.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You've killed Seto. He is dead because of you." Gozaburo said and walked up behind me.  
  
"What? No?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba, you've killed him with your bare hands. That is why they are covered in blood." The Big Five chanted.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. Murderer. Killer. You killed your brother. It was you."  
  
"No! I'd never hurt Seto! Never! His my best friend and my brother! I'd never!"  
  
"This is what you say...but deep down in the pits of your soul and heart you hate him. You know you do." Noa smiled at me.  
  
"NO!" I started to pull my hair. "NO! NO! NOO!" Everyone disappeared. I looked around, they all were gone. I looked at the lifeless Seto. I was angry...at him? "It's your fault everyone thinks I hate you! If you weren't such a bastard I wouldn't have to hate you!" I walked over to him and sat on his stomach. I placed my hands around his neck and began to strangle him. "It's your fault! Your fault!" I screamed.  
  
Then...I woke up. I sat I my bed in a cold sweat. I left my room and walked to the kitchen. I drank a glass of water. I saw on the counter a butcher knife. The cook must of left it out. Why be so careless...? I thought for a quick moment. 'Why not? No one would know it was me. No one.' I picked it up and walked towards Seto's room. I pushed the door open and saw him sleeping. He had done it again, fallen asleep with his lab top in his lap. His head leant against the bed head. Like I thought before...who would know?  
  
I walked towards him. I watched him sleep. His breathing uneasy...he looked as if he was in pain. Oh well...I guess I'd add to it. I sent my fingers across the blade...cutting them. They bled. I licked the blood off. I smiled. What thought played through my head at that time...I cannot remember, but I will always remember how I cut Seto by his neck...he awoke but I quickly slashed him in his chest. He cried in pain. I threw his pillow into his face and began hacking away at his body. I was killing him. Seto screamed. I ignored the sounds...I hacked faster and harder wanting the knife to go through his body and cut the mattress. I didn't know what came over me but...I stopped. I looked at the severed body parts on the bed...I loved it. I had kilt that which I hated the most. I smiled. Yes. I had killed him. I laughed. I was happy. Happier than anything.  
  
"Mokuba?" I heard a voice call. It was Seto. I had fallen asleep during the limo ride home and lay in his lap. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at him. He seemed calm, loving...deceitful. I sat up and gazed out the window. "I was just dreamin' Seto." I told him.  
  
"Oh. You were twitching and saying things...I was worried."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." I'd never really want to kill Seto.  
  
.........Or would I?  
  
A/n: did you like? If you did please review. Don't flame me. In fact I do like Seto, he's one of my top anime guy crushes, so don't flame please! I just thought that I needed something different. Later! . 


End file.
